


To Iruka, with love

by NathTE



Series: The world we make [4]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Alpha Hatake Kakashi, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, And Kakashi knows it, Baby Fic, But won't do anything, Don't copy to another site, Family, Fluff, Gen, Happy Birthday Iruka! 2019, Hikaru has Kakashi wrapped around his little finger, It will rot your your teeth of how fluffy they are, M/M, Omega Umino Iruka, Romance, implied past mpreg, super fluffy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-08
Updated: 2019-01-08
Packaged: 2019-10-05 17:31:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,867
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17329379
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NathTE/pseuds/NathTE
Summary: Surprises were even sweeter when busted. It was the first time they commemorated Iruka’s birthday with their son, and Kakashi was going to make sure Iruka enjoyed every piece of it.





	To Iruka, with love

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Iruka-month! Here it’s a little piece of my A/B/O world, I hope you enjoy Kakashi and little Hikaru’s surprise for Iruka.

 

 

Iruka woke up to screams followed by giggles coming from the nursery. Grumbling he rolled on the bed, meeting the empty space beside him, what made him blink completely awake.

 

Kakashi had arrived late the previous night, he was held more than he expected in the C rank he did. So, he didn’t expect Kakashi would be awake at, he blinks as he stares at the numbers on the clock, 7 am. Since Hikaru was born Kakashi has taken fewer missions, and when he did one, they usually were the ones that stayed close. Others were working hard to fill into his place in the rooster, and Tsunade was walking around that as much as she could, after all, Kakashi was adamant of staying close to Iruka during the first year of Hikaru.

 

Another fit of giggles brought him back from his musings, and this time he could hear the deep voice of his mate talking to their baby boy. He smiled, and with a groan and care he got up from the bed, putting his postpartum brace on. Even after four months after the birth of his baby he still felt a slight discomfort because of the surgery.

 

Following the sounds of the giggles and variants of ‘to-to’ and ‘ch-ch’, Iruka arrived in the nursery to find both Kakashi and Hikaru face down on the baby mat. Kakashi turned his face to look at Iruka with a grin.

 

“Oh, Champ, you woke up Ch-Ch,” he said to his son, who also turned his small face to look at Iruka.

 

“Ch-Ch,” Hikaru squealed, the brightest smile gracing thin lips, the one that showed his pink gums.

 

“Hey, you two,” Iruka walked in, smiling as brightly to his husband and son. “Why are the two of you awake so early?” He asked while he watched Kakashi get up and pick up their smiling little boy.

 

Kakashi pouted, as their baby squealed again and reached for Iruka, who gently picked him up from Kakashi’s arms and cradled him. Bright brown eyes stared intently at Iruka, while small hands came right to his face, trying to grab it unsuccessfully. The omega grinned and gently caressed the stark silver hair that was as wild as his father’s.

 

“We were trying to plan you a surprise, but you busted us,” Kakashi said while breathing deeply, taking in his mate’s scent and their baby’s, that resembled cotton, milk and baby lotion for the time being.

 

“Surprise?” Iruka frowned, turning his attention back to Kakashi.

 

The Copy-nin chuckled and moved so he could wrap his arms around both his mate and child, hugging them close. It was so fulfilling to feel both Iruka and Hikaru in his arms, and he couldn’t stop the rise of pride that swelled in his chest.

 

“Yes, silly,” he laughed this time when Hikaru placed his hand, filled with drool, on his mouth. Kakashi gently grabbed the small wrist so he could finish speaking. “It’s your birthday.”

 

“Oh,” Iruka blinked surprised, cheeks flushing with embarrassment. He really forgot, with all the taking care of Hiraku and adjusting to parenthood, Iruka completely forgot his birthday was approaching.

 

“To-To,” Hiraku called, forcing his hand where he wanted it to be, distracting both parents.

 

“Sorry, Hika-chan, To-To will let you play with his mouth, but first, we have to do your Ch-Ch’s day, right?” Kakashi said while gently letting go of Hikaru’s hand.

 

Hikaru just giggled and gargled in answer, making both parents give smiles full of love and admiration. And Kakashi hugged them closer, kissing Iruka’s head.

 

“Happy birthday, Hatake Iruka,” Kakashi mumbled against brown locks.

 

 

* * *

 

 

After a small battle at home to feed Hikaru and get him ready– the boy really loved baths, splashing water all over their parent’s clothes and the bathroom floor – and themselves ready, they were finally walking out in that beautiful spring day. Hikaru secured on the kangaroo carry on Kakashi’s front, happily kicking his feet while he munched on his fist, brown eyes curiously taking everything around them.

 

Iruka sighed and cuddled closer on Kakashi’s side as he held his arm, smiling.

 

“So, what were you planning for me?” He asked, with amusement dripping from his tone. Directing his eyes to the side of his husband’s masked face.

 

Kakashi hummed as if he was thinking deeply and hard about his answer.

 

“The first stop is on your favorite place,” he said, eye arching to show the smile hidden under his mask.

 

At that Iruka straightened his body, eyes shining with the prospect of having Ramen after months of having to avoid his favorite food. What made Kakashi chuckle at how much the sole idea of eating Ramen again made his husband shine with happiness.

 

Hikaru noticed Iruka’s spirit, and giggled happily, kicking his legs more.

 

“Ye-Ye!” He squealed and made grabby hands to Iruka. But instead, Kakashi offered his fingers which the boy grabbed it with all his force.

 

“You heard our boy, ‘Ruka, of course, you can,” the Jonin said while he watched in amusement the Chunin skip a few steps in anticipation.

 

“Gosh, I’m craving for pork Ramen!” He said while walking just a little bit faster, the maximum his still healing body could take.

 

“Maa, Maa, Sensei, we will get that, but no need to hurry,” Kakashi said, halting his husband’s hurried pace. “Teuchi-san is going nowhere,” he chuckled and set the gentle pace again, huffing amusedly at the pout Iruka directed at him.

 

They soon arrived on Ichiraku, being greeted by Teuchi and Ayame as they seated on their usual place by the counter, Kakashi sitting sideways so he could be comfortable with Hikaru on his lap.

 

“Iruka-sensei, Kakashi-sensei, it’s so good to have you three here!” Teuchi said with his usual smile.

 

Kakashi gave his usual salute with two fingers, being a vision on itself considering he was in his usual uniform, sans his vest, using a kangaroo carry with a smiling baby kicking their feet in happiness while babbling nonsense. Iruka was with his typical ponytail, and uniform, sans his vest as well, carrying the baby bag, and as usual, he gave Teuchi a big smile and a greeting of the same caliber.

 

“Ohh he grew so much,” Ayame cooed, smiling as Hikaru giggled at her silly faces.

 

“I know,” Iruka said, a bit of dread coming into his voice. “He grows so quickly, and I don’t know what to do, it’s like I turn around and he is bigger,” Iruka said gently caressing Hikaru’s cheek.

 

While Ayame distracted Iruka with a talk about babies, Kakashi carefully signaled to Teuchi, who answered with a curt nod and started working. Teuchi intervened here and there with a comment about his experience while raising a child while he worked.

 

And before Iruka could remember they hadn’t actually made an order, Teuchi was placing a hot and fresh Pork Ramen in front of him and a Miso one in front of Kakashi. But Iruka’s had something special, written with green onions were the small phrase: _To Iruka, with love._

 

Iruka blinked surprised and looked up in direction of Teuchi that had an affectionate smile on his lips, Ayame giggling right beside her father. He turned his eyes to his husband that was nonchalantly playing with their son, tips of his ears starting to get slightly pink. That made the Chunin smile fondly and dip forward to peck the tip of his mate’s nose, making Kakashi blush completely.

 

“Thank you, my love,” Iruka said sincerely, eyes shining.

 

“S-Sure,” Kakashi cleared his throat, trying to gather his composure again.

 

Hikaru giggled and cooed, making bubbles with his drool, what made Iruka laugh happily, grabbing one of the nappies he had in the baby bag he was carrying and gently cleaned his boy’s mouth.

 

Kakashi couldn’t hide his reverent smile as he watched his family. Blushing profusely under the knowing glance from Teuchi and the sweet smile of Ayame.

 

 

* * *

 

 

After their breakfast, Kakashi guided them to have a walk in the park. In typical fashion, they were holding hands with their fingers enlaced, as they enjoyed the beautiful day. Little Hikaru was still happily talking his parent’s ears off, with his enthusiastic blabbering.

 

“I can see he will be a chatty, just like you,” Kakashi said, squeezing Iruka’s hand lightly, making the Chunin chuckle.

 

“Well… We have to talk for you,” Iruka retorted back grinning.

 

Kakashi snorted and shook his head, pulling Iruka closer.

 

“I talk what it’s necessary, no need to fling around a bunch of words that won’t lead anywhere,” despite his words, Iruka could see the glint of amusement shining on Kakashi’s lone eye.

 

 “I see,” Iruka narrowed his eyes. “So, I fling around words that don’t lead anywhere?” He poked Kakashi’s side with his free hand, while playfully inquiring.

 

“No, I didn’t say that,” he chuckled at Iruka’s lifted eyebrow. “I said I don’t fling around words that don’t lead anywhere, you for another hand, my love, you just know what to say to all occasions,” he said seriously.

 

It was time for Iruka to snort, but a smile still gracing his lips.

 

“You’re a flatterer when you want, Kakashi,” he said moving so he could peck Kakashi’s cheek. What made Hikaru scream calling for attention. “I see, I see, my Peanut still wants all the attention to him,” Iruka chuckled and bent so he could drop a kiss on the silver mane of his little boy.

 

Kakashi shook his head and brought his free hand to poke on his son’s chubby cheek.

 

“We will have a talk about interrupting your parents, little boy,” he said sternly, receiving just a giggle in answer to his troubles. “Tsk, being cute won’t make me drop this conversation, Hatake Hikaru,” more giggles. “Stop,” baby chubby fingers grabbed Kakashi’s finger that was still poking Hikaru’s cheek and brought it to the waiting mouth of Hikaru.

 

Kakashi sighed in defeat, making Iruka chuckle at the dejected face his husband was making to the top of Hikaru’s head.

 

But before he could point out how cute both father and son were his name was called.

 

“Iruka-sensei!”

 

He turned around in time to see Ino walking close, with a vase in her hand with buds of turquoise flowers gently suspended from the makeshift flower arc. Frowning a bit Iruka stared right back at the beta’s light blue eyes, questioning the presence of those flowers, that were familiar, but he couldn’t pinpoint why.

 

“Hello Ino-kun, how are you?” He said instead, smiling a bit as he heard Kakashi battling and losing again against their son.

 

“I’m good Iruka-sensei,” the teenager said smiling as she looked in the direction of both father and son, but then coming back to Iruka. “I heard those were your favorites,” she said while extending the vase to Iruka with a bigger smile playing on her beautiful lips, putting the vase on Iruka’s hand. “Jade vines are beautiful, aren’t they?” Ino’s smile grew as she saw the surprise in her former’s teacher face.

 

“I-Ino-kun, you didn’t need to,” Iruka blinked, looking to the flowers, his most favorite flowers, and back to Ino. “They are rare and expensive… I couldn’t—” the Academy teacher tried to give back the vase to the blonde girl.

 

But she wasn’t having it, placing her hands behind her back with another big smile, she interrupted him with a gentle tone.

 

“I’m giving it to you Iruka-sensei,” she stepped back and waved. “Kakashi-sensei,” she finally said something to the silver-haired nin, receiving a wave with the hand that wasn’t being eaten by Hikaru. “Happy Birthday, Iruka-sensei,” she said as she retreated to where she came from.

 

Leaving behind a confused, but elated Iruka, that was staring at his flowers with wonder. Jade vines grew deep inside the forests in Fire Country, and they were usually so difficult and rare to find anywhere outside the forests, that’s why they were usually so expensive. He couldn’t even imagine how much money Ino put on that, or maybe she was losing while giving this to Iruka. Their beautiful turquoise color, and their ability to glow at night, were things that always fascinated Iruka, and now that was his, he couldn’t stop the gratitude to have been gifted them.

 

“Really pretty,” Kakashi said beside him, inspecting the flowers, almost too nonchalantly. But Iruka didn’t notice, being too occupied inspecting the buds, and already thinking where he would put the Jade Vine in their garden.

 

“Yes,” it was when Iruka turned the vase around to inspect how the vine was supported so he could do something similar back at home that he saw the beautiful words written in the vase.

 

_‘To Iruka, with love’_

 

Iruka blinked and stared at the words for a little before he turned his eyes to his husband again. He noted the way he was slightly tense, and the tip of his ears starting to gain a pinkish color. Iruka felt a tug on his heart and then a smile broke into his face, because of course, of course, it was him. He approached his husband and kissed his cheek in gratitude.

 

“Thank you, Alpha,” he murmured against Kakashi’s cheek, relishing in the way Kakashi shivered. Iruka knew how much Kakashi enjoyed baying called Alpha by him.

 

He pulled away with a mischievous glint on his brown eyes, bringing the vase away from the eager hands of Hikaru that really wanted to grab the pretty blue thing his tou-chan was carrying.

 

“You should really thank we have a baby now, and medical orders or I would have my wicked way with you right here, Omega,” Kakashi replied, voice two tones lower and darker. And this time it was Iruka shivering at the promises contained on that tone and that tempestuous gray eye.

 

“I will keep the promise you are making, though, Alpha,” he answered, slightly breathless, but smiling as brightly while stepping further away. Making Kakashi growl and the young Hikaru whine because he couldn’t have his hands on that pretty thing.

 

Both father and son had the same face of frustration looking at a chuckling Iruka.

 

 

* * *

 

 

As the day progressed Iruka noticed the pattern, they would be in a place and one, or a group of their friends and pack mates would find them. And they would bring with them a gift or gifts.

 

Like that time Iruka and Kakashi were seated for lunch at the BBQ and Anko approached them and started a small-talk with them and played with the sleepy Hikaru before she gave Iruka the latest book of his favorite author. Written on the first page of the book was the phrase: _To Iruka, with love_. And Iruka knew, it was from Kakashi.

 

It also had that time when they were sitting under the shade of a tree, where Iruka was nursing Hikaru, and Kotetsu and Izumo arrived, both carrying gifts. One was the latest book on theory Iruka was rating about the other day, and the other was Iruka’s favorite brand of chocolate. Both had the phrase the Academy teacher had been familiar for the day. _To Iruka, with love_. He thanked his friends and then turned to his mate and nuzzled his neck in gentle appreciation, enjoying when Kakashi started rumbling in contentment.

 

His husband knew how to be sweet and romantic, and Iruka couldn’t be more grateful for who he chose to be his mate. To be his husband, the father of his children, his partner for the rest of his life. Kakashi was special, and someone Iruka will forever cherish because they deserve every bit of it.

 

More of those encounters repeated through the day and soon Iruka was carrying a second bag Kakashi had bought carrying all the gifts he received through the day – minus the plant that was being held carefully by him in one hand – all of them sporting Kakashi’s phrase. And Iruka didn’t think he couldn’t feel more loved and appreciated as he did then.

 

They were finally going home after the long day Kakashi had planned for them, and Iruka was walking happily beside his husband. Directing his eyes to Kakashi that was now carrying a fast asleep Hikaru, that was comfortably snuggled against his father’s chest, Iruka couldn’t stop his heart skipping a bit.

 

“Kakashi,” he called softly, trying to not disturb their baby’s sleep.

 

“Hum?”

 

“Thank you, for today… For everything,” Iruka said, stopping when Kakashi turned around to look at him completely.

 

Kakashi’s grey eye arched to show his smile, and he moved his hands to cup Iruka’s face, gently caressing it with the pad of his thumbs.

 

“It’s not the end, yet,” Kakashi said and gently tipped Iruka’s head up, at the same time the already dark sky was illuminated by bright colors, forming the most beautiful patterns, with non-noise fireworks.

 

And brightly, in the sky were those words:

 

_‘To Iruka, with love, Kakashi’_

 

His name in the form of his famous signature, the Henohenomoheji.

 

Iruka couldn’t stop the tears that finally fell down his eyes, still very emotional from the pregnancy. That was the best birthday he had, by far, all because of that silly Scarecrow, that was gently drying his tears while laughing silently.

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you had enjoyed this birthday fic as I enjoyed writing it! This little piece showed a little bit more of the life our sweet couple. Let me know what you think in the comments and… Happy Birthday, Iruka-sensei, with love Nath! 
> 
> See you around,
> 
> Nath :*


End file.
